duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Forbidden Creature
クリーチャー (Kindan Kurīchā) |Dmwiki = ?%B6%D8%C3%C7%A5%AF%A5%EA%A1%BC%A5%C1%A5%E3%A1%BC |Cat = Forbidden Creature }} Forbidden Creature is a Forbidden creature card type. __TOC__ Details It was released in DMR-19 Forbidden Dokindam X. Forbidden Creatures vary in function, but all of them have one thing in common: when they enter the battle zone, a number of seals are placed on them, and removing the seals is required to use the creature. Three of the Forbidden Creatures are one-sided cards that function this way and act as regular creatures otherwise. Forbidden Dokindam and Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden differ in that they are the other side of a Forbidden Impulse. Even though these Forbidden Creatures have a cost, they cannot be put into the battle zone in any way, but are instead accessed by removing all seals from their impulse forms. These Forbidden Creatures usually have an effect that penalizes their owner upon being put anywhere other than the battle zone, such as forcing the creature to be put into the graveyard or even causing the player to lose the game. Since these Forbidden Creatures are already in the battle zone before they are liberated, they do not get Summoning Sickness. Story They are legendary sealed forces in the Dragon Saga world that originated from a Forbidden Star. Legend says they must not be unsealed or the world will be in grave danger. However, a genius who wants to rule the world known as Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity has awakened one of the Initials known as Redzone, Roaring Invasion in order to unseal Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden to rule the world, which he did and Dokindam X starts a rampage that destroys the entire Rando and unleashes masses of Initials. It also killed Gyuujinmaru and started to go out of control, creating D2 Fields around the world and more Initials of different types. Late on Dokindam X was defeated and Redzone absorbs all of its power and became Blackout, ZERO Invasion. Another invader, VV-8, Forbidden Machine was also unsealed and it was a forbidden who was sealed in the depths of the sea and was used by Gyuujinmaru to invent the Invader virus. There is also a final forbidden who is the Forbidden Star itself and as long as it exists, the Forbidden will never die out, therefore the 4 Revolutionary teamsOne is actually a faction of Initials disguising as Revolutionaries appeared and attempted to defeat it, with Blackout finally unsealing the Forbidden Star into Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon. Despite showing amazing power, Dormageddon X was defeated by a powered-up Final Dogiragolden which caused the end of all Dragons on the planet and the fallout resulted in new lifeforms replacing the role of Dragons. In reality, they are just about as strong as Zeniths despite the seemingly more destructive effects, and the Zeniths were defeated easily by the Dragons in the Dragon Saga world. This might be due to after the defeat of All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul, the power of the dragons is considerably weakened to the point that they are of very little resistance against threats that would otherwise be simple for the former ruling Dragons. Support Anti-Forbidden Creature Cards Anti-Forbidden Creature Cards List of Forbidden Creatures * * (flips from Forbidden Impulse) * (flips from Forbidden Impulse) * * Final Forbidden Creatures * Notes Category:Gameplay Category:Card Type Category:Creature